Behind The Barrier
by x-Ipswich-Babe-x
Summary: HermioneDraco fic. Hermione and friends meet four new characters and Hermione is Head Girl. Draco is Head Boy. Hermione tells Draco he's the hottest guy in school. A new love blossoms. I'm not very good with summary's sorry!Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Megan, Tenisha, Matt and Alan.

A/N: Before you start reading 'Behind the Barrier' I would like to briefly introduce myself. My name is Jessica Benoit and I love Harry Potter! I enjoy writing but often get caught with writer's block so there might be a bit of a wait between chapters. Anyways, enough from me with my little autobiography and on with the story! Plz R&R!

**Behind the Barrier**

**Chapter One: Late For The First Time**

Hermione's POV 

"Hermione dear! You're going to be late for the train!"

"Huh? What! OH MY GOD I SLEPT IN!"

It was Hermione Granger's first day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was entering her seventh year and was Head Girl this year. She leapt up from her bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick, five-minute shower. She jumped out, wrapped a towel around herself and sprinted back into her bedroom.

She pulled on the outfit she had picked out the night before which included her favourite hipster jeans and a hot pink halter that clung to her curves. Hermione had grown up a lot since first year. She had recently found a spell to straighten her hair and had blonde highlights running through her golden brown locks. She had finally developed a chest, not a bad one at that, and had developed curves in all the right places (I know it sounds weird but you'll just have to bear with me!).

She quickly blow-dried and brushed out her hair and put on natural looking makeup.

"Mom! Where's my trunk!" she shouted. "Oh, your father already brought it out to the car. And Hermione dear, I'm sorry but there's no time to eat, you'll have to get something on the train." Her mother replied.

Hermione rushed downstairs and outside to the car, carrying Crookshanks the whole way.

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie! Next will be much longer! Plz Review!

Luv, .:.Jessica.:.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

**Chapter Two: On The Train**

"Bye mum, bye dad! I'll miss you!" Hermione waved from the train.

Once she finished saying her goodbyes she set off for the compartment she shared with Harry, Ron and Ginny each year.

"MIONE! WHERE WERE YOU! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" Harry, Ron and Ginny all surrounded her in a large hug. "Hi guys." Hermione answered. "Wow Mione, you've changed a lot over the summer!" Ron exclaimed while, as Hermione noticed, he was looking somewhere besides her face. "RON!" she gasped, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione then realized that someone else was occupying the compartment. A tall, slim girl with deep brown curls and emerald green eyes stood up and held out her hand.

"So you're Hermione huh? Harry, Ron and Ginny were telling me all about you. I'm Tenisha Maddison. I was home schooled for the past five years so I'm new to Hogwarts. I'm a sixth year."

"Nice to meet you Tenisha. As you know I'm Hermione Granger, but my friends call me Mione, and I'm a seventh year, as well as Head Girl for this year." Hermione explained, shaking Tenisha's hand.

"Oh yeah, my friends call me Tisha (tee-sha)." Tenisha added.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and who should walk in but Draco Malfoy, the sworn enemy of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, accompanied by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "Nisha! What are you doing here with the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-bastard, weasel, mudblood and weaslette! I warned you not to spend any time with them!" he growled madly as he gripped her wrist firmly and attempted to drag her out of the compartment.

"Sod off Draco! I can sit with and befriend anyone I damn well want to! So leave me alone and stop acting like an over-protective git!" she screamed, slapping him across the face. Draco stopped and blinked. Then he slowly brought his hand up to his cheek where there was now a bright scarlet handprint. He turned back to face her angrily and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SLAP A MALFOY AND SIT WITH A MUDBLOOD! YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!" and with that he stormed off.

"We're sorry he picks on you guys. We'll go and try to calm him down." Goyle apologized as Crabbe nodded along in agreement. They shut the compartment door and ran after Malfoy. Everyone looked shocked. "That was weird! They usually laugh along with everything he says to us…" Harry said, looking at the floor snickering.

**"Attention! Will this years' Head Boy and Girl please report to compartment 7a2!" **(didn't know what to put so don't bug me about it!)

"Well guys, I gotta go, nice meeting you Nisha and I hope you become a Gryffindor like us! Bye!" Hermione was relieved that she could finally find out who the Head Boy badge was given to. Her perspective soon changed when she walked into the compartment though. Sitting down reading **'Moste Potente Potions' **was none other than Draco. He peered up at her and glared she sat next to him because Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were seated opposite him.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger. Lovely. Now we shall begin." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Now for this year as Head Boy and girl, the two of you, coming from rival houses, shall help to promote inter-house unity. So therefore, the two of you shall be sharing living accommodations." He explained. Hermione and Draco stared at each other with pure hatred.

"Now Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, we are asking that the two of you try to become more civil to one another and TRY not to kill each other at any point in this year! The LAST thing Hogwarts needs is for the Head Boy and Girl to end up dead halfway through the year!" McGonagall sighed, "You two shall be planning all events this year TOGETHER along with trips to Hogsmeade and a talent show sometime in April. One last thing, if the two of you get into one argument, whether in the corridors, in class or during a meeting, your positions will be taken away and handed to Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley." She warned.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Now Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, after the feast tonight, I must ask you to stay behind and wait for me to show you where your common room is located. And do not worry, you WILL NOT be sharing a room or bathroom, only a common room, dining room, kitchen, study and library. Now you should be getting back to your compartments to change into your robes and explain to your classmates and friends why exactly you will be absent from your house dormitories. I'm glad we were able to have this little chat. You may go now." Professor Dumbledore concluded.

Hermione and Draco merely nodded and left. "I can't believe I have to share a common room with a mudblood!" Draco said after shutting the compartment door and turning to Hermione. "Well I can't believe that I'll have to live and organize events with a bouncing ferret! God Malfoy, you're not the only one upset about this! Clearly McGonagall and I are just as upset as you are about this! Probably even more so! I don't think you're the one that was tormented and called disrespectful names by the hottest guy in school for the past six years!" Hermione screeched back.

She gasped. '_Did I just say what I think I said! Please God tell me he didn't pick up on that!'_

Draco raised a pale blond eyebrow. "The hottest guy in school huh? Why thank you Hermione! Maybe I underestimated your taste in guys after all!" he chuckled and walked off.

_'Oh My God! He heard! Wait a sec, he called me Hermione….. That's weird… Oh well, I just hope he doesn't tell anyone!'_

"Well I guess I'll figure out once we get to Hogwarts…" and she murmured, still staring after Draco blushing.

A/N: I told you it would be longer! Not by as much as I thought it would be but Oh well! Anyways, Plz Review and tell me: Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is it missing something? Thnx!

Luv, .:.Jessica.:.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Tenisha, Megan, Alan and Matt.

A/N: I would just like to say a quick thanks to AzureStar and hot-shot-iy-freak-16 for reviewing! You guys rock! Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter Three: Back to Hogwarts 

Hermione slowly walked back to her compartment, afraid that the whole school might know about her crush. _'Wait- crush? There's no way possible that I could even think of liking Draco!' _"What's up with me today?" she thought aloud as she walked in with the others.

"Ummm…... How exactly are we supposed to answer that when we don't know, Mione?" Ginny pondered. "Huh? Oh! I said that out loud!"Hermione shrieked. _'At least they didn't hear the conversation in the hallway! Phew!' _"Mione, maybe you should see a sigh-kriatist or something cuz you're acting pretty weird!" Ron sniggered. "Ron, it's _psychiatrist_ ok? And I do not need a psychiatrist, especially at this age!" Hermione pouted.

"Ok, ENOUGH! Anyways, Mione, who's the Head Boy this year?" Harry snapped. "That was something I was going to tell you guys. Ok, Draco is Head Boy. This year to promote "Inter-house Unity" Draco and I have to share a common room. NOT a bedroom, don't worry. We also have to be civil and work on first name-basis, that's why I've been calling him Draco. And… that's pretty much it." Hermione sighed, not wanting to hear what would come as a response.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY THINKING MAKING YOU SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH THAT FILTHY, FERRETT-FACED GIT! THEY'VE LOST THEIR BLOODY MINDS! NEXT THING YOU KNOW THEY'LL WANT YOU TWO TO GET MARRIED! THE BLOODY IDIOTS! YOU'LL RIP EACH OTHER TO PIECES IN SECONDS! NO! I'M GONNA RIP THE GIT TO PIECES WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Ron hollered, face deeper than the Gryffindor scarlet.

"Oh yeah, and if Draco and I get into the slightest argument, we'll lose our positions and they will be passed to you and Lavender, Ron." Hermione remembered. "WOW! ME! But… I've never done anything spectacular or saved anyone before, that's what Harry does… So why me of all people?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, it doesn't matter how many spectacular things you do or Harry WOULD be Head Boy. It goes to the people that have broken the least rules, which would not apply to Harry, and get the best marks. That's why Draco and I got chosen. We have the best marks in all of our classes and we both barely get into trouble. Well, he breaks rules, but he never gets detention for it." Hermione explained.

"Anyways, we should probably change into our robes, we'll be there soon." Ginny and Tenisha said in unison.

**Later On (When The Train Stopped)**

"Hermione wait!" Draco ran up behind her. "Hermione can I speak to you for a minute?" he panted. "Ummm…… ok…" Hermione followed him to an empty carriage to take them from Hogsmeade Train Station to Hogwarts.

"So what do you need to talk to me about Draco?" she stared at him intently. "Well you see I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for teasing and picking on you for so long, and I was wondering if maybe we can start off fresh? I mean, since we'll be working together practically every day, not to mention living together and all…" he admitted.

"Of course we can Draco! But there's one thing, if you're going to basically be friends with me this year you'll have to stop teasing Ron, Harry and Ginny as well… I know you guys have been rivals since day one, but I can't stand to see Ron freak out so much, especially when he was in a bad mood in the first place. Ok?" she explained.

"Ok…… So Hermione-" Draco was cut off by the carriage coming to an abrupt stop.

Draco stepped out of the carriage and helped her climb out as well. "Well, bye Hermione, see you after the feast." He smiled. "Bye. Oh and Draco?" she replied. "Yeah?" "Call me Mione."

She walked away slowly towards Harry, Ron, Ginny and Tenisha. "Hey guys." She murmured. "Mione! What did he do? I'll kill him for you!" Ron volunteered. "No, Ron, he didn't do anything. He just wanted to know what ideas I have for the Halloween Dance. And no one is going to be killed alright?" she lied. "Ok… but if the git tries anything, I WILL kill him!"

She sighed. Ron just didn't get it. Even IF Draco was still the evil git he was before, no one deserves to be killed. Well, Voldemort doesn't count if he's immortal though. "Look, Ron, Harry, Ginny. Draco and I have made a deal. He agreed to not call any of us names or torment us anymore, so I think we should do the same. I mean, we're talking about DRACO MALFOY here. He wants to stop with all of this teasing and he's the one that started with it. So can we just stop with calling him a git? I'm not saying we have to be friends with him or anything. Just be civil towards him."

"Ok," Ginny shrugged, "He never really teased me anyways." "Thanks Gin. Harry?" Hermione said relieved. "Mione, I want you to know that I'm only agreeing to this so you don't lose your position as Head Girl. This is for you, NOT in any way for HIM, ok?" he mumbled. "Of course, and thank you so much Harry! Ron?" she grinned.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID HE DO! HE MUST HAVE FUCKING BRAINWASHED YOU! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND! HE'S MADE FUN OF MY FAMILY SINCE FOREVER! IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA FORGIVE THAT BLOODY ASSHOLE YOU ARE MENTALLY FUCKING RETARDED!" he screamed and walked off to talk to Lavender, Parvati and Padma.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I just thought we could put the past behind us……" she choked. "Awww… Mione, it's ok. You know he'll get over it soon enough." Tenisha gave her a hug. "Yeah, I guess so…" Hermione sniffed.

When they entered the Great Hall, Tenisha walked up to the High Table and explained to the professor that she and three other sixth-year students were being transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang and would need to be sorted according to the houses of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all sat beside each other while Ron sat with Lavender and Parvati, glaring at Hermione all the while.

_'Why is the Weasel glaring at Hermione like that? You'd swear to god she told him she was pregnant with Potty's kid! What if she is? No, that couldn't possibly be true. And since when did I start caring so much? Oh God! I can't be falling for the-the-… for Hermione! No! It's just that I'm curious, that's why!'_

Yeah, that's it!" he concluded. "What's what Drakie-poo?" Pansy questioned, clinging to Draco's arm like a water leech. "Ugh! Pansy! Bugger off, will you!" he shouted.

The first year students walked into the Great Hall looking around in awe. They finally reached the front as Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Welcome to another wondrous year at Hogwarts! Now first-years, note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, but I'm sure that a few of our older students need to remember that as well." He said, glancing from Harry, to Hermione and then to Ron, whom he knew had more than their fair share of escapades through the forest in past years.

"Also, students are not permitted to used magic between classes in the corridors. And this year, Hogwarts would like to welcome four sixth year students from Durmstrang that will be sorted today as well. Please say hello to Tenisha Maddison, Megan Galway, Matthew Summers and Alan Burke. Professor McGonagall, I suppose you should begin." He added.

"Right, so students, when I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Starting with the transfers, Alan Burke." Alan seemed to be rather bored. But however, when his name was called, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement and he simply shook his black hair out of his eyes as he sat on the stool coolly. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed. A serenade of applause came from the Ravenclaw table as he took his seat.

"Megan Galway." A short and slim girl with auburn hair and soft brown eyes skipped up to the stool and sat down. After a few moments the hat yelled with boredom, "SLYTHERIN" she smirked and flicked her hair behind her shoulder as she walked over to the Slytherin table and took her seat next to Crabbe.

"Tenisha Maddison." Harry, Hermione and Ginny crossed their fingers hoping that their new friend would be sent to sit newt to them. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat said yet again. "What! But she's too nice to be a Slytherin!" Harry scowled. Tenisha shrugged towards them and sat down next to Draco and Pansy.

"Matthew Summers." A tall boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair that had blonde streaks walked up to the stool and sat reluctantly. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed. He glared at the hat as he stalked of to take his seat. He clearly didn't want to be in Hufflepuff.

The first years were sorted and then Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool out of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"One last thing before we begin the feast. I would like to hand the Head and Prefect badges out to their owners. Now this year, seeing as we have four new students eligible to become prefects, I checked their files from Durmstrang and from there, the staff and I have decided the Prefects. There is only one Prefect who was originally a student of Hogwarts." He sighed.

"But first I would like to hand out the Head badges. This years Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, and this years Head Girl is Hermione Granger.(applause) As the two of you know, you will be staying behind after the feast for me to show you your living quarters. Here are your badges." "Thank you Professor." They said in unison as they walked back to their seats.

"And this years Prefects. Gryffindor Prefect for this year is: Virginia Weasley.(applause as she got her badge) Hufflepuff prefect for this year is: Matthew Summers.(more applause) Ravenclaw Prefect for this year is: Alan Burke.(even more applause) And finally, the Slytherin Prefect this year is: Tenisha Maddison.(This is getting boring but, even more applause) Yes, congratulations to Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Summers, Mr. Burke and Miss Maddison. Now, we shall begin the feast!" Everybody was so happy that it was finally over.

After the feast was finished, Professor Dumbledore bade everyone goodnight and stepped down from the High Table and strolled towards Draco and Hermione. "Now Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I trust that we will not have any problems throughout the school year?" he chuckled after they nodded quickly. "I see that the two of you have come to an agreement not to bicker this year?" "Yes…" "Clearly you want these positions. I shall now show you to your headquarters, If you would follow me."

He led them up to the fourth floor to a picture of a young couple. The girl had red hair and green eyes, while the boy had untidy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "That's Lily and James Potter! Harry's parents!" Hermione grinned. "Yes Miss Granger, at that you are correct." Professor Dumbledore replied. Hermione waved to Lily and James explaining that she was one of Harry's best friends. They were excited at the thought of their son and his friends currently attending Hogwarts.

"You may now decide on a password." The Professor explained. "Ummm… how about… lemon drops?" Hermione suggested. "Fine with me." Draco shrugged. "Lemon drops." Professor Dumbledore said, his smile running from ear to ear. He always offered students lemon drops whenever they went to his office.

They walked inside and both Hermione and Draco's jaws dropped. They were standing in the middle of a large circular room with pale blue walls and a deep ocean blue trim. There were two sofas and squishy armchairs facing a large marble fireplace. One sofa was red and had 'Hermione Granger' across the center of it written in gold cursive. The other sofa was green and had 'Draco Malfoy' across the center in silver cursive.

To the left was a set of mahogany double-doors that led to a library and study. Inside were several shelves that reached the ceiling. All were packed with books. There were two desks and a few more armchairs for reading.

To the right was a staircase and another set of double-doors. Through these double-doors was a gorgeous kitchen and dining room. The dining room had a large rectangular table with eight chairs and the candles floating above were lit. The kitchen had practically every kitchen appliance imaginable! A stove, a refrigerator, a dish-washer(muggle appliances charmed to work), a microwave, a toaster, a blender, etc.

At the top of the staircase there were four doors. Two had the Gryffindor lion (Hermione's bedroom and bathroom)and the other had the Slytherin snake (Draco's bedroom and bathroom).

Hermione made up a password (heaven sent) and stepped inside the room slowly. She stared around in awe.

In the left hand corner was a vanity desk with a large mirror. The desk had a specific spot for each type of makeup. Along the left wall was an empty bookshelf, for books Hermione had brought for the year. On the back wall was a four-poster bed with red and gold sheets, blankets and pillows, and a red canopy.

Along the right wall was a wardrobe with 'Hermione' written across it in gold, a large window over-looking the lake, and a mahogany door. This led to her white marble bathroom with a bathtub, shower stall sink and toilet. But she noticed that something wasn't quite right. The tap to the bathtub had no knobs to use to turn on the water with. She then realized that you have to tap the tap lightly with your wand and say what temperature you want for the bath water and, (if you want them that is) what kind of bubbles (lavender, fuchsia, etc.).

She walked out and back through her bedroom to find that Professor Dumbledore was gone and Draco was sitting on his sofa, waiting for her. "I see you like it, Hermione. I was waiting forever for you to get out of your room!" Draco smirked. "And why would you be waiting for me to come out of my room Draco?" she replied inquisitively. She sat down across from him on her sofa.

"I was wondering why the Weas- why Ron was glaring at you during dinner, and, as I might add, from the other end of the table?" he pointed out. The smile that had just played at Hermione's lips had suddenly vanished, as if he had just called her a mudblood.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked. "Well it's just that, I was telling Ron, Harry and Ginny about how you agreed not to pick us anymore and I asked if they'd be civil back to you. Harry and Ginny were okay with it, but Ron flipped out at me…" she sniffed, looking down at her feet. "Mione, you didn't have to do that………" he muttered, "…So, what did he say, exactly?"

"Well ummm… he was pretty upset and uhhh… he said _'what the bloody hell did he do! He must have fucking brainwashed you! You're out of your bloody mind! He's made fun of my family since forever! If you think I'm gonna forgive that bloody asshole you are fucking retarded!' _" she said, tears falling freely from her big brown eyes.

"Mione, it's okay," Draco walked over and sat down next to her holding her in his arms. "He'll come around sooner or later, and you guys will still be best friends." For some reason when he said this, he felt a pang of jealousy run through him, but he simply shrugged it off and went back to comforting Hermione.

"Thank you Draco, I-It's just that I hate when m-my friends are mad at me and sometimes, if I get into a f-fight with them I feel so alone, like no one c-cares about me or is there for me anymore…" she cried. "Mione, shhh… There ARE people that care about you, and I will always be here for you. You are never alone Mione, I'm here for you, always remember that." Draco smiled down at her. "Okay…" she nodded. She laid her head on his chest and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Wow! That was my longest chappie yet! 2,759 words! Yay! Lmao, I hope you liked it, plz review and tell me if you did. Thnx! Anyways, I gotta start up on the fourth chapter!

Luv,

.:.Jessica.:.


End file.
